


Rumor Has It

by xuxiroll



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, I'm so sorry, Implied dojae, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking, drink responsibly kids, i may have accidentally written a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxiroll/pseuds/xuxiroll
Summary: “Precisely, you and Jeno will distract the counselors. Don’t,” Haechan emphasized, “target Doyoung. He’s too smart for that shit and will know what we’re up to. We have to go for low hanging fruit.”“Johnny and Taeyong,” the four boys echoed in agreeance. They were arguably the least responsible of the counselors, and that was saying something as many of the young adult men were nothing to write home about: How did they get a job mentoring kids? They’ll never know.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Rumor Has It

“Fuck bro, we hotboxed the cabin,” Johnny coughed, clapping on his chest trying to regain his breath. The entire building, albeit small, was filled with smoke, almost fog-like. Johnny extended his hand, passing the joint to his roommate Taeyong who brought it to his lips & inhaled.

“If we open a window, Doyoung will know we have weed, again, and _for sure_ fire us,” Taeyong mumbled, smoke escaping his lips. Last summer, during a random cabin inspection - Doyoung’s favorite hobby - Johnny and Taeyong were searching their assigned campers’ cabins looking for any and all contraband. Drugs, alcohol, condoms, you name it - it was an all-boys' camp after all. While searching under the mattress of one unfortunate camper, Johnny found an entire eighth and rolling papers. But instead of turning in the confiscated items to Doyoung, the two boys found themselves getting stoned out of their minds down by the lake. If it wasn’t for two other counselors, Yuta and Jaehyun, who were also found trashed off of confiscated whiskey, Johnny and Taeyong would have been fired instantly. Doyoung knew it would be suspicious firing half of the staff - amongst the rumors that Jaehyun and Doyoung were maybe? hooking up on the low low - so the two counselors kept their jobs (barely) as well as were given a final warning.

Clearly, they had not learned their lesson but did get wiser on how to hide their activities from the head counselor. Every single window was clamped shut, curtains closed. Taeyong stole as many towels as he could from the showers and shoved them against the crack of the door, making sure no one knew what they were up to. But alas, the lack of ventilation now made the boys feel like they were on another planet. There was no way they’d be sober enough for the weekly campfire.

Every single Friday night, all campers and counselors came together under the star-lined sky for some good ol’ camaraderie. Really, it was another way the counselors could keep an eye on the campers who would have otherwise been doing god knows what. Sometimes they would tell stories, sometimes they would sing songs, and they always roasted marshmallows which was the only thing the stoned boys were looking forward to. 

“How red are my eyes?” Johnny asked his roommate. His eyelids drooped so low it was questionable if his eyes were even open. 

“On a scale from one to ten, you’re a thirteen my guy.”

\---

“Okay, so here’s the plan,” Haechan smirked, confidence dripping in his voice. The four boys sat in a circle on the floor of their cabin. 

“After campfire, Chenle and I will run back to the cabin, business as usual,” he continued. “I’ll pack the vodka and rum into my knapsack, Chenle will grab the solo cups and Kool-Aid mix.” Chenle nodded, flicking his wrist and waving the Kool-Aid mix packets in the air.

“That’s where we come in,” Jaemin said sternly, looking at his bed bunkmate, Jeno.

“Precisely, you and Jeno will distract the counselors.  _ Don’t _ ,” Haechan emphasized, “target Doyoung. He’s too smart for that shit and will know what we’re up to. We have to go for low hanging fruit.”

“Johnny and Taeyong,” the four boys echoed in agreeance. They were arguably the least responsible of the counselors, and that was saying something as many of the young adult men were nothing to write home about: How did they get a job mentoring kids? They’ll never know. 

Johnny and Taeyong were responsible for clearing out all the campers and cleaning up the fire pit that particular evening. All the counselors took turns to rotate this responsibility and Haechan had noticed Johnny and Taeyong’s name on the calendar inside of the camp office when he was being reprimanded (same shit, different day) by Doyoung. 

Jaemin started, “I’m bringing my guitar to campfire. As soon as we’re done roasting marshmallows, Jeno and I will confront Johnny and Taeyong. I’ll ask some bullshit question about having trouble learning a chord and distract Taeyong. Jeno, what’s your plan for Johnny?”

‘Uh…. I really haven’t formed one,” Jeno said sheepishly. Haechan groaned, throwing his hand to his forehead in frustration. 

“Brainstorm sesh, boys. How is Jeno gonna distract Johnny?” Haechan looked around at his fellow roommates. “It needs to be a long enough distraction that Chenle and I can sneak past campfire and head to the boating house.”

  
The boating house was an age-old tradition passed along from generation to generation of campers. Located on the very edge of camp next to the lake, sat the old building. It housed extra canoes and kayaks that hadn’t been touched in years. Instead, it gave a home to a bunch of lawn chairs, empty bottles, and other debaucheries. Johnny, in charge of swimming and boating for the camp, was too lazy to ever pull the extra boats or even check the boating house itself. It remained the self-proclaimed party house for the last four years Johnny had been a counselor. 

“Frankly, I think distracting Taeyong will also distract Johnny,” Chenle mumbled. 

“What?” the boys asked in unison. 

“Have you not noticed the way Johnny looks at Taeyong?”, the Chinese boy said casually. “Johnny is  _ whipped _ for Taeyong. No question.”

\----

Eight-thirty PM rolled around, the sun having just set for the night. The moon glowed a beautiful crescent, illuminating the dark forest. 

Camp NCT’s fire pit grew with teenagers and young adults alike, full of laughter and smiles. Despite being “hella corny” - Haechan’s words - getting together to purely enjoy each other’s company was kind of nice. 

  
The night was cool, the perfect weather for an eventful Friday. The fire roared, Yuta standing over it, admiring his masterpiece. Yuta was the counselor in charge of “Wildnerness Skills”, teaching the young boys to tie knots, start fires, and beyond. The boys thought he was a little  _ too _ into his nature expertise. Rumor has it, Yuta dropped out of college last year and has been living in his cabin year-round.

Haechan and Chenle stationed themselves on the edge of the fire pit, ready to make a quick escape when the time came. 

The orange-haired boy leaned over whispering nervously in his roommate’s ear, “Are you sure this will work? If I get my mom’s liquor cabinet confiscated from me I’m done for.” 

“Have I ever led you astray?” Haechan boasted, wrapping his arm around Chenle. 

“What about last year when you asked me to hide your weed under my mattress because I’m “too innocent” to smoke so they probably wouldn’t check-- which is  _ only  _ because my asthma will flare up,” he rambled on, “...and then Johnny found your stash under my bed and I cried to him to not tell my mom”.

“Yes…”, Haechan ducked his head sheepishly, “ _ but  _ your tears worked because I’m pretty sure Johnny just pocketed the weed for himself. We’ll be  _ fine _ , relax.”

\---

Johnny and Taeyong sat next to each other after having laid out all the s’mores ingredients for the campers. They had come down from their earlier high significantly, however, Taeyong still jumped every time he heard the leaves rustle in the wind and Johnny still had glassy eyes he hid behind his overgrown caramel locks. They may or may not have eaten an entire box of graham crackers as well on their way here from the dining hall. (Don’t tell Chef Kun).

Taeyong leaned in close and whispered into his roommate’s ear, “So Yuta sold me a bottle of tequila that he confiscated from one of his kids. After we clean up, let’s blow this popsicle stand and get fucking  _ wasted _ . I need to blow off some steam. If I have to teach one more kid to learn how to play Twinkle Twinkle Little Star on an instrument I’m gonna lose my mind, it’s literally the  _ easiest _ song to learn,” he moaned. 

“Can’t say no to that,” Johnny grinned. 

Campfire was coming to a close, all the campers munching happily on their s’mores. Taeyong barely scraped his way out of having to perform a number on his guitar, Doyoung  _ insisted _ , but Jaehyun had luckily convinced Doyoung to do a repeat after me style song instead to everyone’s (but Taeyong) chagrin.

“ _ A Boom-chicka-boom, I said a Boom-chicka-boom,”  _ Doyoung boasted happily, encouraging the dismayed campers to repeat after him. 

“Let’s start cleaning up now that way we can get all the kids to scram and we can start drinking sooner than later,” Johnny suggested. 

Taeyong nodded in agreeance, standing up to collect empty bags of marshmallows. His fellow colleague, Mark, tapped him on the shoulder smirking.

“Nice eyes bro,” Mark chuckled, “They’re like fire engine red. If Doyoung catches you with the reefer one more time--”

Johnny interrupted, “Who says reefer anymore, is it 1992?” poking at his co-worker.

“ _ Anyways _ ,” Mark coughed, “I have an entire bottle of bourbon in my cabin. How about we get shitfaced in the boating house?”

  
“The boating house?” Johnny asked confused. Mark was a newly promoted counselor, having been a camper just last summer. A lot of returning campers had trouble giving Mark the authority he deserved, but frankly, they barely respected any of the other counselors in the first place. He was now in charge of the pet house, teaching fellow campers about domesticated animals.

“Dude, the past four years I’ve been getting trashed in the boating house every weekend. Did you really not know we were drinking in there?” His blonde colleague asked.

“I…. uh… haven’t gone inside the boating house in literal years,” Johnny admitted embarrassingly. “I can’t believe you all have been partying in  _ my  _ storage room for  _ years _ !”

“I swore you knew man, we’ve literally had folding chairs and other contraband in there since my first year here.’

Taeyong stepped in-between the two to defuse the situation. “I think it would be a nice change of scenery,” he suggested, looking up at Johnny, batting his eyelashes. 

Johnny sighed and nodded his head. “Let’s see what this boating house is all about.”

“Hey T-Y-dog!,” Jaemin called, catching up with the three counselors, Jeno following.

“Please don’t call me that, we don’t know each other like that,” Taeyong groaned, Johnny giggling quietly behind him. 

“So I had a question about Twinkle Twinkle Little Star,” the pink-haired boy asked, grabbing his guitar out of its case. 

“Nope, no can do, office hours are closed. We can review on Monday after class,” Taeyong exclaimed, shaking his head. 

“But Tae, I  _ really _ want to be able to play it tonight for… uh… Jeno,” Jaemin panicked, his eyes shifting to the boy next to him. His gaze softened when Jeno shot him a reassuring smile back.

“It’s my favorite song,” Jeno smiled sweetly.

“Your favorite song… is Twinkle… Twinkle Little Star….,” Johnny said, looking at Jeno like he had three heads. 

  
“Uh, I’ll catch you guys later,” Mark mumbled, feeling the awkward atmosphere of the current exchange.

Jaemin’s eyes went wide at Mark’s attempted departure, Haechan and Chenele stopping dead in their tracks with their knapsacks at the edge of the fire pit.

“Mark!,” Jaemin exclaimed, “I also had a question about uh…frogs.”

“Frogs…..?” Mark asked, sounding out the word slowly.

“Yeah, like what’s up with them! Are they reptiles? Are they mammals? Can they breathe underwater?” The younger boy gushed, vomiting out the first words that came to his mind.

“Well actually, it’s neat that you ask that be--” Mark started, being interrupted by Johnny.

“We have some  _ adult _ responsibilities to take care of, so, uh, you can ask us all the questions you want come Monday but…” Johnny trailed off, losing his patience.

“Dude, you’re like four years older than me,” Jeno stated, rolling his eyes, earning a snicker from Jaemin.

Jaemin shifted his sightline to the corner of his vision, to see Haechan and Chenle no longer there.

“Monday it is!,” Jaemin smiled, his grin almost too big for his face. “See you then T-Y-dog!” Jaemin linked his arm with Jeno, quickly ushering him into the direction of the woods.

“Don’t call me that!” Taeyong yelled, his voice echoing.

“Where are they going anyways?” Johnny asked, scratching his head.

“Who cares! It’s time to get trashed,” Mark smiled.

\---

“Truth or dare,” Chenle slurred. He was a light-weight despite his body mass, already well intoxicated after three cups of Haechan’s self-proclaimed Jungle Juice. Haechan had nominated himself as the bartender of the evening which was never a good thing, as everyone had red solo cups full of Everclear and bottom shelf rum, masked by fruit punch Kool-Aid. 

“Truth,” Haechan answered back smugly

Jaemin started to feel the alcohol settle in, his cheeks turning rosy. He slumped his head onto Jeno who sat next to him in an old folding chair, unconsciously getting closer and closer to the boy.

“Did you hook up with counselor Mark when he was still a camper on the last day of camp last summer?” Chenle countered back, folding his arms over his chest. Chenle already knew the answer to this question, Haechan had confided in him after it happened. However, this was news to Jaemin and Jeno.

“BRO SERIOUSLY?” Jeno exclaimed, jumping out of his chair, nearly knocking Jaemin over. Jeno had a crush on Mark three summers ago. Nothing cultivated out of it, however, Mark was off-limits due to their “bro code” the four boys had agreed upon their first summer at camp. Haechan was never one for rules.

“We were drunk and one thing led to another and--” Haechan yelped, jumping out of his chair, worried Jeno would drunkenly hit him.

“Was it good?” Jaemin raised his eyebrows, piquing his interest.

“ _ JAEMIN _ ,” Jeno yelled, turning his attention back to his friend.

“Hey! You never got to so you know, might as well know,” he said, throwing his hands up in defense. Jeno slumped back into his chair, mumbling not so nice things about Haechan under his breath. 

Haechan let a small smile creep onto his face before answering, “He doesn’t have a gag reflex”.

“Enough!” Jeno yelled, “Haechan, your turn”.

“Fine, Jaemin… truth or dare,” the boy asked, settling back into his seat.

“Dare,” Jaemin answered nonchalantly. He expected his roommate would ask him to take a shot of Everclear or run around outside without any pants. He didn’t expect him to ask him to do this.

“Kiss Jeno,” Haechan replied, pleased at his remark.

“ _ What? _ ” Jaemin and Jeno uttered at the same time. Jeno gulped, his eyes widening in panic at the pink-haired boy next to him.

“Chenle told me--,” Haechan started before Jeno knocked him off his chair, the boy landing swiftly on the ground.

  
“What the fuck dude?” Haechan sputtered in disbelief. Jeno glared back at his roommate before shifting his gaze to a very uncomfortable Chenle. Last summer, a  _ very _ drunk Jeno had opened up to Chenle that maybe, just  _ maybe _ Jeno would like to kiss his bunkmate. Just to like try it you know? Jaemin had exceptionally plump lips.

“Fine,” Jaemin interrupted, turning to Jeno. “A dare is a dare,” he slurred, getting up and slowly walking over to Jeno. His legs wobbled the slightest as he stood in front of his fellow roommate. Jaemin placed both his hands on Jeno’s shoulders, trying to stable himself for his dare.

“We don’t have to…,” Jeno said nervously, panic-stricken. 

“As Jaemin said, a dare is a dare,” Haechan smirked. Jaemin puckered his lips and closed his eyes, leaning in slowly. Jeno closed his eyes, prepared for a kiss he may have thought about once or twice or like in the showers during his “special” time.

Jaemin connected his lips with Jeno’s, his bunkmate afraid to move. Jaemin stepped closer, completely closing the gap in-between them. Just as the pink-haired boy began to move his lips, the door busted open, revealing a group of very shocked counselors.

“Uh….,” Mark stuttered, taking in the scene around him, sheepishly hiding the bottle of Jack Daniels behind his back. Taeyong had long forgotten about the tequila in his hands, still processing what he had just seen.

Jaemin and Jeno stepped away from each other instantly, both with a deer in headlights expression amongst their faces.

“This isn’t what this looks like!,” Chenle yelled, terrified for the reprimanding that was imminent. 

“Does  _ everyone  _ know about the boating house but  _ me _ ?” Johnny exclaimed, starring at the young boys in front of him. Mark’s gaze slipped from Jaemin and Jeno and moved to Haechan sitting in the corner and gulped.

“This is awkward….,” Mark mumbled, turning back to his fellow counselors. 

“Were you also coming here to drink?” Haechan laughed, seeing the bottle in Taeyong’s hands. 

“No!” Taeyong yelled, “We… uh… just confiscated this from other campers and we’re inspecting the camp premises for delinquents like yourself,” he sputtered out.

“You clearly bought that tequila from Yuta because he sold me that same bottle last weekend,” Haechan said smugly.

“ _ Yuta what _ \--” Johnny began.

“Look, you clearly caught us red-handed but we also caught  _ you  _ red-handed. How can fellow campers like myself be expected to follow the rules if our counselors can’t either?” Haechan countered.

Taeyong looked over at Johnny silently, not knowing how to drag them out of the hole they had just dug for themselves. 

“Which is why I propose,” Haechan started, “we all admit defeat and say this never happened. In the meantime, want to play truth or dare?” 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Taeyong mumbled, clearly uncomfortable.

“Fuck it,” Johnny said, grabbing the tequila bottle from Taeyong and sitting in an empty seat. “If anyone gets to drink in  _ my _ boating house it’s me.” Johnny screwed off the top of the tequila and gulped the clear liquid back. “Who’s turn is it?”

\---

An hour later, the seven of them sat in a circle, very clearly intoxicated. Truth or Dare still dragged on, a lot of new information being told during the game.

Johnny had learned that Yuta sold bottom shelf tequila for  _ forty _ dollars to dumb campers when it cost $12.99 before tax at the liquor store in town.

Jeno had to relive Mark and Haechan hooking up after Mark answered truth and Taeyong condescendingly asked Mark if he had hooked up with any of the campers during his time as a camper himself. Johnny and Taeyong were not expecting one of those campers to be in the same room.

Johnny also learned from Jaemin that Jaehyun sold confiscated weed on the low low, that bastard.  _ “Yeah bro, I still buy from him,” Mark drunkenly told the crowd. _

“Truth or dare,” Haechan asked Johnny.

“Dare.”

“Kiss Taeyong,” Haechan replied, repeating the night’s activities once more.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh this is my first fic in like literal years probably like five or six lmao. i hope you enjoyed it!!! i had a ton of fun writing this. 
> 
> the boating house is based on my high school drinking spot called "secret beach". it was a spot on the beach that was passed down from senior class to senior class where they cleared an entire section of like grass and woods and put benches and a fire pit and it was low-key kind of cool except for the fact that the cops /definitely/ knew about secret beach and we got busted so many times lmao. 
> 
> still deciding if this should stay a one-shot or be like a multi-chaptered/part sort of thing. what do you think?
> 
> thanks for reading!!
> 
> follow me on twitter @huangxuxiroll


End file.
